


The Way to a Man's Heart

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to a Man's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbles on InsaneJournal to the prompt "Christmas cookies."

Dawn’s tongue snuck out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on tracing the last gingerbread man’s scarf.

“See, now this is what I’m talking about,” Anya said. “You people get all high and mighty about demons eating you, and then look what you do! You make little people out of food and eat them!”

“Yes,” Xander replied. “That’s exactly the same thing. You’re right. We’re cannibals.”

Dawn rolled her eyes, then smacked Xander’s hand as he tried to snitch some frosting. “Wait till they’re done!”

“Yes, ma’am.”

With a secret smile, she finished. He really got her.


End file.
